peppapig_enfandomcom-20200213-history
Mummy Pig
Pamela "Pam" Pig, commonly reffered to as Mummy Pig or Mrs. Pig, is the mother of Peppa and George and the wife of Daddy Pig. Looks She has pink skin, she has eyelashes, she wears an orange dress and black shoes. She is also made of bacon in which the Tamil has banned the food from the meal because they are made of it. In Poppies and Puddles her dress is dark orange. She has a dark orange hat with a light orange ribbon tied in a bow at the front of her hat. In Priscilla Pig her dress is slightly darker and during the first animated segment, she wears a white apron. She wears a silicone dress, a yellow wig, an apron and a headpiece depicting an aqua folded up rotary dial telephone, a reference to Lady GaGa's music video for the song "Telephone" featuring Beyonce in the episode "Cinnamon Pig's Birth" in the beginning before she is pregnant. In Elephant Estate, it is revealed that Mummy Pig doesn't wear a dress, and that it is a hide jacket which covers up recreations of Lady GaGa's outfits. Trivia * Unlike her husband, Daddy Pig, she likes to get fit on some program called " Mr. Potato's Fitness Show ". Peppa and George like to do it with her. * It is not revealed yet, but Mummy Pig actually cares a lot for Daddy Pig. * In CreationBeTheWorld23's fandom, Mummy Pig does not have eyelashes as a child. ** She also acts antagonistic in some episodes. ** Mummy Pig also has a disorder named Hctib, which was passed on to her daughter Peppa. *In Angry Birds Peppa, she is played as Matilda the White Bird. *In the adult series, Mummy will the uptight, hard-working housewife of the family. *She used to be in Stripped but left due to her pregnancy with George. *She is the first character other than Peppa to get their own movie. Mummy Pig: The Movie will be released on Janurary 5, 2018. *In April Ravine: The Video Game, Mummy Pig is like Bella Goth in The Sims 2 in the fact that she's treated as dead by the game because of her disappearance. *She owns a house in Italy and Sweden. *She really wants to have another baby. *In Band Dummies, she forms a band simular to Stripped. *She was born in 1976 but it was actually not revealed. *She sometimes reads the magazine Ezza. This is acknowledged in I Demand Ezza. *In Thomas vs YTP's fanon, she was born in June 23rd 1909, she married Percy Pig (later known as "Daddy Pig") in 1929 and she was later known as "Mummy Pig", they had two children, Peppa Pig (born 1930) and George Pig (born 1932). She later died of pneumonia in April 17th 2012 at the age of 92. *In Sweet Sow, she is actually a Krockian transvestite named Panjendar Sombrarero. Category:Characters Category:Pig Family Category:Pigs Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters in secret clubs Category:In Suzy's Secret Club Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Farm animals [[Category:Peppavers